The Every Witch Way Finale My Way
by EVERYWITCHWAY2323
Summary: This is a Jemma story. It is the finale in my way. I had fun writing it. I wrote this before the finale but publishing to read take a long time. so anything is similar sorry but i bet not scince it will be a demma finale on tv. Also chapter two but be on tommorow! ugh but i hope its a jemma season 3! READ ON EVERY WITCH WAY FANS!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS THIS CAME TO ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT I JUST HAD TO TYPE SEQUEL TO THAT JEMMA STORY COMING SOON TOOK SOME ADVICE AND TRIED TO WRITE IN POV. I HOPE IT IS AMAZING. IT IS NOT CHALKFUL OF REFRENCES TO THE EPISODES BUT I KNOW THE FINALE WONT BE THIS BUT I WISH IT WOULD LOL READ ON GUYS! #JEMMAFOREVER**

_this is set a few hours after the jemma breakup but my spin on it and jax's dad plan is somewhat replaced with E's _

**CHAPTER 1: The Beginning**

Emma P.O.V.

"Ugh I can't believe what I did! I'm so stupid!" I yelled at myself. I felt so mean. After all he did for me. He looked so hurt.

_Flashback_

_I met Jax at the Seven worried about what he was going to react to what i was about to say_

_" So what's up em?" he said in his adorable accent _

_I rambled out "Well i have been feeling like you just like the E part of me not the Emma part and i think we need to take a break"_

_He looked at me hurt and stood up "Fine Emma if that makes you happy. Goodbye"_

I will never forgive myself, but who cares about me what about him probably never talk to me again. I started bawling on my bed tears pouring out like a waterfall. I couldn't stand it i needed to know how he felt. I casted a spell out loud "I treated jax like mush bring him in a rush"

Just like that he appeared cuter than ever in mid-sentence "To get rid of Emma we have to push her in"

" Jax i'm so sorry wait WHAT?!"

Jax P.O.V

What happened? I was just talking to E who aggie accidently brought back, but now i was in Emma's room which she might of heard something she wasn't supposed to.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" she screamed

"umm nothing" I mumbled

" I can't believe I bring you hear to beg you to forgive me and get back together because the only reason i broke up with you was to keep you safe so whoever was planning the last light plan wouldn't get to you but i catch you planning to destroy me! Who were you even talking to?" she rambled then starting crying.

" No one just E" i whispered

" E? how she get back? nevermind! We break up and an hour later you are already planning my destruction!" she yelled

" HAVE YOU BEEN PLANNING THIS WHOLE TIME? DID YOU PRETEND TO LIKE ME?" she cry screamed

" No well kinda but then" I tried to explain my self

"Fine i dont feel bad about doing this then" she exclaimed

"Jax tried to send me to doom so birds will fill this room" she casted

"Ahh emma make it stop" i yelped

"FINE" she teletransported me back to E

"There you are where you go" E asked

"Emma might have tele transported me to her room" I murmured

"what?" she schreed

"and she might know our plan" i whispered

"YOU DUNCE" She screamed

she casted a spell to put me in a bubble

Evil Emma P.O.V.

Jax just revealed our plan to Good Emma. I guess it is kinda good only because i dont have to string him along anymore.

"You are going to keep your promise still?" he asked nervously

"WHAT PROMISE" even though i knew exactly what he was talking about

"That Emma will stay safe so we can be together after" he almost yelled

" oh jaxy i was never going to keep that" i said in a pretend sweet voice

" I'm going to " he started but i cut him off

" Weep here because a) you have no powers and b) the only person that would save you now hates you" i fake whined

"Ughhh" jax yelled


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:The Lead up**

Emma P.O.V.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM I GO TO ALL THIS TROUBLE TO TRY AND MAKE HIM FORGIVE ME AND HE WANTS TO DESTORY ME I KNEW HE WAS MAD BUT DESTORYING ME MAD REALLY. UGHHHHH!" I ranted to my bff andi

"It's okay em he probably was just joking" andi said trying to cheer me up

"NO NO NO he was talking to E! E! about it" i yelled

"Emma chill what e?" she said worried

"Long story but andi" i said nervously

"yeah?" she questioned

" Is it bad i still like him?" i chuckled

"EM!" she yelled

Jax P.O.V.

I can't believe i got myself stuck in this situation. I can't believe I'm talking to myself" i sighed

wait i still my cell phone i thought she might not pick up but it's my only shot

"hey em" i said fast

"bye jax" she sighed

"wait" i yelled

"what do you want meet you for my destruction "she said sarcastically

"NO she tricked me i did it for us i made her promise not hurt you" i said

"Really? you lied to me before how do that is the truth?" she questioned

"Truth spell" i said sarcastically

"fine" I'm guessing she did it in her head

"before that tell me your true feelings about me "she chuckled

why she have to ask that i have tried to play it cool but before i could even hold my tongue i yelled out

" Emma Alonso is the most beautiful funny sweet and amazing girl i have ever met. I knew I was in love the first moment i saw her. I WAS HEART-BROKEN WHEN i found out she had a boyfriend. When i thought i kissed her i was the happiest guy on the planet until i got told it was a clone. I only wanted E because it was the Emma i could date. I might seem regret about giving my powers up but i love it led to jemma. every day was the great when I'm with her. When she broke up with me i wanted to crawl in my bed and cry. I played along with E to protect her from E. Emma Alonso is the good girl who keeps me in line and i love when she is bad just for me.

Next all i heard was screaming i can't believe i went mushy or that she is mad

"jax novoa that was the absolute sweetest thing ever" she squeaked

" really?" i freaked

" i cast the spell on me you can see what i feel "she giggled

I was scared but excited

"I felt a little spark when i first met you i knew i should be with you but i was scared. So i started to get to know you and sparks flew. i can't say i wasn't glad when Daniel broke up with me and you comforted me. I was upset about E because i wanted you to want me only. when you gave up your powers for me i knew i wanted you and you. Then we kissing made me feel a firework that Daniel never gave me. I only broke up with you because i didn't want whoever was harvesting the last light would attack you. You are the only one for me. I need a bad boy to show me the wild side and love when you're is good just for me."

"really em?" i was touched

"yes wait why did you call" she laughed

"right E is over me and is going to destroy the magical realm with desamonda and put me in a bubble" i chuckled

"umm" she said then i feel from the bubble and tele transported to em's room

"EM" i yelled

"JAX" she screeched

We hugged and then broke into kissing

"hey birdman" andi waved

"ohh hey andi" i pull away from em

"are you going to tell him" andi pesters

"tell me what?" i asked confused

"prepare to love me even more if you promise to be good" she said with puppy dog eyes

"is that even possible? and anything for you Em" i said sweetly

'well as the chosen one i can.." she said leading me on

" just tell me em" i said

"restore your powers" she yells happily

"really em don't kid with me " i pick her up and swing her

"BUT YOU HAVE TO BE A GOOD LITTLE WIZARD" she says fake sternly

"yes yes anything yes"

"Jax is my love so restore his powers as swift as a dove" she casted


	3. update please read!

**Favorite and review and tell me your thoughts on the finale or what you think will happen depending when you read it.**

**ALSO tell me if you're going watching season 3 and what you think will happen.**

**And if your likening the story and chapter 3 will be on later today i know i said i will post chapter tommmorow but all will mostly be today its now writing itself lol**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:The Battle**

Emma P.O.V.

"well did it work" i asked jumping

"let's see" he says giddy

"my powers have been gone for more than hours give my love some flowers"

A beautiful bouquet of roses for me appear in my hands "i love them" i giggle

Jax kisses me then exclaims "LETS GO KICK SOME E AND DESDAMONA BUTT"

We reach the high school and see the evils

As soon as we get there powers start flying and something hits jax and he goes down i decided to go but keep shooting blindly he is under and immobilization spell he can talk no movement

then andi yells "the trick spell"

and it clicks

_Flashback_

_"Emma come here" andi yells_

_"andi stop playing with hex" i yell on the way there_

_"yes andi" i say _

_"look her it's too easy you can vanquish someone with this one spell but it has be said with your true love" she said _

_"ohh" i say sadly_

_"what ohh Danny boy doesn't like your powers right" she frowned_

_"yeah that's why" what came to mind for me was one word jax _

"jax you love me like true love right" i question fast

"yes of course em" he says confused

"repeat after me" i say

"our love is so strong we can send these villains where they belong" we say in sync

And in the blink of an eye E and Desdemona go poof

we all celebrate jax kisses me ,andi and i hug , and jax awkwardly punches andi's arm

" i have to admit finally my life is perfect I'm safe i have bff and a true love nothing could be better"

we all agree and leave the high school


	5. Chapter 4 epilogue

**The epilogue**

Emma p.o.v.

It has been about a week since the victory and jax tells me he has a surprise for me a candlelight picnic on a abandoned beach.

It was beautiful. he looked into my eyes and said "Emma grace Alonso will you be my official girlfriend?" 

"Yes jax Scott novoa" i said happily

We stare at the stars i lean on his shoulder on the blanket and we fall asleep right then and there together. My life is better than ever.

But i can't say I'm not eager to try out some of those true love combination spells!


End file.
